Bearer Hope and Light Together Forever
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: this is the continuation of my story Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light and you should read that before you read this up for adoption


When you come back to me Again…

Bearer Hope and Light Together Forever. 

The contusion to Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light?

It starts off where I left off but I will back track a little ok.

Tk walks in the door and sees Kari holding the three pictures. " Where did you get these picture Tk only me and the original DigiDestined have this picture?" She holds up the picture of the original Digidestined after they defeated the dark masters. " In the digiworld I'm one of the digidestined." Tk said. " That explains the picture of me when I was twelve but not this one." She holds up the picture of Tk and her self on there first date. " That's my Girlfriend but I haven't seen her in twelve long years I still love her and I want to marry her." Tk said. " Tk is that really you. Its me the girl who is in the picture I still love you too." Kari said Tk looks at the picture and back at Kari he saw the resemblance between the two Karis. " Kari its really you ill be right back." He said excitedly then he runs up the sitars to his room and gets a little black box and runs back to down to Kari and he got on one nee and he asks " Kari will you marry me?" " YES I WILL marry you TK.," she said happily. He slips the ring on her finger and then kiss't her passionately.

" Lets call are record producers and tell them that we want to sing a howl album together Tk/Kari." they say at the same time. Then they when't to the phone. They decided to call at the same time. So Kari took out her cell pone and put the number in and Tk saw that it was the same one that he uses. " Kari I use the same company lets call on my phone how dos that sound to you?" Tk asks. " Sounds good to me Tk lets do it." Kari said with a smile. Sow he dilled the number. " Hi we would like to speak with the company album producers please." He said. When he came on Tk said. " Hi" Tk said. " Hi" Kari said. " Tk Kari is that you two nice to here from you two when are you coming here and record the songs?" he asks. " We are doing a album together because we are getting married we have not set the date but it will be the same time the album we do hits the store we wont to do a wedding concert together to if that's ok with Tk?' Kari said. " Of cores it is I why didn't I think of that." Tk said. " What did I miss something here you two ate getting married when did you start dating." He said. " Sorry we forgot to tell you Kari is the girl from the girl I love." Tk said." And Tk is the boy from the Boy I love." Kari said. " O sow you two have been dating sins you where twelve ok well when will the songs be finish't?" he said. " In about a month ok." Kari said. " OK see you then." He said. " We better tell are agents to make shore they don't schedule any thing." Kari said. " We should call every one ells to let them know." Tk said. " yes we should." Kari said then they got to work on calling every one. 

A year latter on the worldwide news… 

" As you well know the long awaited marriage of TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya who has now announced that she will be changing her name to Kari Takaishi will be next week and there album with the hit single Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light will be realest on the same day and a concert ware they will be singing there hit songs and some new ones from the new album and will be sing autographs will happen this week." The day of the wedding…(is part is from pov only two one for Tk one for Kari. Ok)

Tks pov. 

" I'm so nerves what if something goes rung and the wedding is ruined." Tk said. " Relics we that the same thing at our weddings nothing will go rung hopefully ok big Guy." Matt and Tai said reasserting him. Then it was time for tk to stand at the alter.

Kari's pov.

"I'm sow nerves I hope every thing goes ok." Kari said." Don't weary I was the same why at my wedding nothing will happen hopefully." Sora said. " So was I." Mimi said. " Me to." Yolei said. " OK." Kari said. Then it was time for her to walk down the aisle. (Sorry if it's the rung word.)

After the wedding at the concert… 

Hi every one nice to see you on my wedding day." Kari said. " Hi every one nice to see you and ladies I'm no longer a bachelor so sorry. Well we are going to start off with are hit new song Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light enjoy.The End how did you like it.


End file.
